


danganronpa: sans undertale

by Gael_In_Red (orphan_account)



Series: shit in my google drive [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/F, Guns, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gael_In_Red
Summary: what have i done
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: shit in my google drive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032378
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	danganronpa: sans undertale

**Author's Note:**

> i had to post this. everyone has to see this fic

Hajime was shocked. He would have to do a class trial with Kokichi, Byakuya, *and* Nagito?!?! Each was bad enough on their own, but together… Hajime could only imagine the horrors. They weren’t necessarily in a killing game, but someone insulted Hifumi so badly that he perished. Nobody really missed him, or cared at all for that matter, but Makoto claimed that it was important that his memory be brought to justice. 

As they descended in the elevator, Hajime’s stomach churned. Nagito stood next to him and held Hajime’s hand. “Nagito, what’re you-”

Kokichi saw his chance. “Ugh! Just kiss already!”

Hajime and Nagito both turned bright red. Shuichi picked up his tiny boyfriend. “I’m sorry about Kokichi. He can be quite a pain sometimes.”

The grape man stuck out his tongue. “You love me!”

“How could anyone love *you*!’ Miu shouted. Bad idea.

“Shut the fuck up you ugly bitch! Nobody has ever cared for you!” Kokitchy smiled.

Kaedead walked over to him. “Oh that’s, we’re gonna fight,” she aggressively rolled up her sleeves. “You’ve insulted my girlfriend too many times.”

Maki smiled. Tenko cheered, wanting nothing more than watching a degenerate die. Byakuya drank the cup of coffee that he had been holding this whole time.

Kokichi started to fake-cry. “Shumaiiiii! They’re being meannnnnnnnnnnn!” 

“That’s enough!” Hajime shouted. “We’re at the trial grounds, you guys can shut up now.”

As everyone stepped out of the elevator, a familiar face greeted them. A real Monokuma sat on a throne. “Hey fuckers!”

Nagito sighed. “Monaca, you really sound like her. It’s enough to make me cry.”

Monokuma pointed at the lucky boy. “Shut up, homo! Monaca hates you!”

Hajimmy hit Nagitoe on his back. “You said you were going to swear off despair!”

“I did! Monaca did this on her own!” Nagito protested. 

“Shut the fuck up, we have fucking talk about Hifumi now!” Mondo said while holding Taka’s hand. 

Celeste rolled her eyes. “Whoever killed that ugly man did everyone a favor. He was gross.”

“Celeste said something so I agree. Go french girl go!” Kokichi cheered. 

“Be quiet, panta man.”

“WAAAAAAA!!! YOU’RE SO MEANNNN!”

Byakuya rolled his eyes. “Can we stop pretending to care about Hifumi and go home?”

“I can’t believe you shining symbols of hope are giving into despair so easily! God, you’re pissing me off! Hifumi may have been a gross ugly pervert but he was still a symbol of hope!”

“If you don’t shut up,” Byakuya threatened. “Maybe I’ll kill you myself.”

“By all means, go ahead! If it will create hope, then you should kill everyone here!” Nagitoe wheezed.

Kokichi laughed. “The funniest part is that he isn’t even lying! It’s so sad, you genuinely want Togami to kill you!”

“You claim to act differently?” Nagito sneered. “If you could die right now, I’m sure you would.”

Makoto sighed. “Guys, we need to figure out who killed Hifumi.”

“I already know who did it,” Kyoko sighed. “Celeste so obviously killed him. She hated him more than any of us, and she doesn’t have an alibi.”

Kokichi tilted his head. “When did you ask us for alibis?”

“You ugly orphan, you have no friends.”

“Aw, forgot that you’re an orphan too? It’s okay, Kyoko. Your dad is dead! D-E-A-D!”

“Don’t despair, Kyoko. He was just a stepping stone for hope!”

“Hey Nagito,” Byakuya said coolly. “Flight 67054 departing from San Cristobal.” 

Nagito froze, a single tear falling down his face. Byakuya smirked.

“Taking advantage of his trauma to make him shut up? That’s really cruel, Byakuya!” Hajime growled.

“Wait! Everyone forgot about Celeste!” Nagito said, snapping out of his trance.

Celeste began to panic. “Uh, uh, someone’s behind you!”

Nagito stared at her blankly. “I’m not going to fall for that.”

“Celeste isn’t lying. Sans Undertale is behind you.”

Nagito turned around. Sure enough, Sans was behind him. However, Sans was holding an AR-15. He shot everyone in the courtroom, except for Nagito.


End file.
